bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremiah Fink
Jeremiah Fink is one of the richest and most powerful people that reside in Columbia. He is the founder of Fink Manufacturing, inventor of the Kinetoscope and Sky-Hook, and the host of the annual Columbian event known as "The Raffle." History Jeremiah Fink became an unscrupulous businessman who has a monopoly over manufacturing in Columbia. One of Jeremiah's greatest inventions was the Sky-Hook. At first, it was a device for helping industrial workers fix jams or breaks in the Sky-Lines. Later, the Columbian Police saw that this device had potential for easy maneuvering throughout the city to catch criminals. This business deal later made Fink a rich and powerful member of the The Founders party allowing him to pay off the police and militia from his business and deals, which became very useful when he started secretly supplying the Vox Populi with the devices for a profit. Despite of his successful business, Fink actually earned this by usurping technology that he has observed through the Tears occurring throughout Columbia. He first learned of the Tears through his brother Albert and was initially skeptical until he realized the profits that would be produced from them. Fink was later approached and hired by Zachary Hale Comstock to kill Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece by sabotaging one of their devices they were working on. However, Jeremiah did not kill them and instead allowed them to exist out of time. ''Bioshock Infinite'' The first time Booker DeWitt sees Fink, he is hosting the 1912 Columbian event known as "The Raffle," an annual event where blacks and Irish folks of Columbia are demeaned and embarrassed as punishment for a crime, after being put on stage against their will In the 1912 raffle, the people being punished appear to be a white man, and a black woman, who presumably were being punished for having romantic interracial relations. Fink identified Booker as the "False Shepherd". When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth traveled to Finkton to find Chen Lin to get weapons for the Vox Populi, Fink have already taken Chen Lin to the Good Times Club and knows of Booker's plan to get weapons for Daisy Fitzroy. Jeremiah offers Booker a job as head of security and sends several waves of enemies to attack Booker as a way of "evaluating" his skills for the job. Booker rejects his offer and angers Fink. As Booker and Elizabeth travel down the club, they find prison cells where some workers are held. Booker finds Chen Lin tortured and murdered by Fink's men. Elizabeth opens a tear to a universe in which Chen Lin is alive. In order for Chen Lin to get his mind back in place, he must receive his confiscated tools. They travel to a smaller part of Finkton named Shanty Town. Due to Fink's harsh work hours and low pay, nearly all those who reside in Shantytown are homeless. Once they reach the tools, they realize they cannot carry the tools back to Chen Lin and instead open up yet another tear. This time to a universe in which the Vox Populi have already received their weapons and are revolting against Fink and a battle is being fought at his factories. The Vox Populi overwhelmed Fink Manufactures and Fink himself was corned by Daisy Fitzroy in a glass room with Daisy holding him at gunpoint. He begs and pleads for his life before being shot in the face and having his blood smeared on Fitzroy's face. Voxophones *Raffle Square :*Solution to Your Problems *Worker Induction Center :*A Product Like Any Other *Good Time Club :*Changing My Tune *Fink Manufacturing :*A Child Needs a Protector *Downtown Emporia :*Out of the Thin Air Gallery 2013-03-29_00028.jpg|Jeremiah Fink drawing a card at the Columbia 1912 Raffle. Jeremiah_Fink.jpg|Jeremiah Fink taunting Booker 2013-03-28_00017.jpg|Giant statue(made of either gold or brass) near Fink MFG Factory Fink statue..png|A different of view of the giant Fink statue. zgdgzdg.jpg|Being Murdered by Daisy Fitzroy cascascas.jpg The Raffle Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Columbia Businesses Category:The Founders Party